


Sense of home

by CherryPie0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Intersex Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), M/M, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also Asgard is fine, so Thor and Loki can fuck on the throne, which is basically the summary of the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: "Is that so? What does my king desire, then?" Loki asks, leaning in to nuzzle Thor's neck, his body arching into his touch.Thor decides to show him rather than tell him, and he moves one hand even lower so he can brush his fingertips over Loki's already wet smooth folds."The sweetest cunt on all nine realms," he says and Loki chuckles, grinding down against his fingers.





	Sense of home

Thor sighs and lets his body grow lax on the throne, finally able to take a breath and relax after so many hours of meetings with the council. He knew that ruling wouldn't be all fun and glory, but it seems that after the damage Hela has caused, the burden of the crown is heavier than ever. 

He doesn't hear the quiet steps until they have gotten close, and he doesn't have to look to know who it is. It's not like many people - or any, really, - can just enter the throne room unannounced. 

"Tiring morning, brother?" Loki finally says, now climbing the stairs up to the throne.

Thor grunts in reply and sits up to glance at his brother, who looks as breathtakingly beautiful as always. It's certainly a welcome sight after spending so many hours with the old men of the council. 

"Oh dear, you don't look very well..." Loki says, his tone light. "I believe it's my duty help you feel better, like any good brother would do. Don't you agree, Thor?" He asks, a mischievous little smirk forming on his pretty lips. 

Oh, Thor _definitely_ agrees. 

"I could not ask such thing of you, Loki," he replies, playing along, and he can already see the playful glint shining in Loki's green eyes. He's always excited when Thor decides to go along with his little games.

"Nonsense, brother. I _insist_ ," he basically purrs as he slips into his lap, straddling him and settling comfortably on top of Thor's thighs, like he belongs there. And probably, he does. Sitting on Thor's lap, on the throne; what better place for his queen?

"Very well, then. I've never been good at denying you anything, brother. You know that," Thor says, his hands moving to Loki's hips, and Loki hums pleased, leaning in to peck his mouth.

Loki seems happy to keep his lips busy, kissing his cheeks and jaw, slowly going lower to lick and nibbles on his neck. Thor enjoys the attention, his body melting under Loki's ministrations but he still can't relax completely. Despite the throne room not being entered carelessly by people, it's not exactly _private_. And it's not that they keep their affairs a secret, not really, but still they keep this kind of affections for when they're alone in their chambers. 

"Loki... Maybe we should take this in our chambers- somewhere more private," he says, exhaling a stuttered breath when Loki sucks hard on his pulse point.

"Oh, come now, Thor. You are the king, you shall do as you please," Loki murmurs and pulls away so he can look at him when Thor makes a small sound of complaint.

"Am I not your queen, my love?" Loki asks, raising an eyebrow in challenge, daring him to give any answer other than what he wants to hear.

"Of course, you are," Thor says firmly, not leaving any room for doubt, and Loki smiles, bringing a delicate hand to cup Thor's jaw, his thumb stroking his beard. Thor feels captivated by the way Loki's looking at him, green emerald eyes holding him captured. He would believe that his brother had somehow bewitched him to make him feel that way- to be so utterly enamored with him-, if his affections for Loki didn't date back to the days long before Loki had even known how to cast a simple spell. 

"Is Asgard not yours?" Loki asks and continues without letting him answer. "Are all nine realms not yours, to rule and command?" 

Thor can only nod as Loki traces his jaw and neck with deft fingers, his cock slowly swelling in its full hardness under Loki's weight. 

"Well, then, you shall have me wherever and whenever you desire," Loki says, a sense of finality in his tone, and Thor knows he's lost this battle. Or maybe, they have both won. With a simple wave of Loki's hand, his clothes are removed, now sitting on top of Thor completely naked, his cock half hard and straining against his stomach.

Thor's reservations are gone the moment his hands touch the smooth skin of his brother. 

"Loki," he grunts and Loki grins triumphantly at him, his eyes going darker. 

"Perhaps you would rather have me on my knees, my king," he whispers sultry, grinding his body down against Thor's and taking his breath away.

There's something both thrilling and comforting in Loki calling him _his king_. And it's not only about the sense of power and greatness that comes with being a king. No, it's mostly about the fact that his brother trusts him, has accepted him as the king of the nine realms and even more than that, that Loki believes him worthy of being _his_ king. It makes Thor's heart swell with love and pride and his cock throb with need. 

"You know that I enjoy your tongue, brother, but your mouth is not what I desire, right now," he replies, his hands slipping lower to cup and knead the meat of Loki's ass, causing him to let out a breathless gasp. 

"Is that so? What does my king desire, then?" Loki asks, leaning in to nuzzle Thor's neck, his body arching into his touch. 

Thor decides to show him rather than tell him, and he moves one hand even lower so he can brush his fingertips over Loki's already wet smooth folds. 

"The sweetest cunt on all nine realms," he says and Loki chuckles, grinding down against his fingers, and Thor can feel him growing wetter. "Come, brother, remove my clothes," he orders and Loki grins, leaning close to nip playfully at his bottom lip. 

"Oh my, so impatient," Loki teases with a smug grin before obliging, having Thor's clothes disappearing with a move of his hand. Thor's cock slaps against his own stomach, hard and swollen, the head glistening with precum.

Loki makes an appreciative sound, rocking his hips so his dick rubs against Thor's, his cunt still grinding against Thor's fingers. 

"Well, brother, what are you waiting for?" Loki asks, moving closer to connect their lips. Thor moans into the kiss, soon licking into Loki's eager mouth, tasting him and stroking his tongue with his own, relishing every little sound Loki makes for him. 

He dips two fingers in between Loki's folds, groaning when he feels how wet his brother is. He pumps them in and out languidly, scissoring them and occasionally letting them slip completely out of Loki's body so he can rub at his clit, swallowing the low whimpers Loki lets out. 

"Brother, enough," Loki pants against his lips, even as he keeps moving his hips, riding the thick digits inside him.

Thor grins and twists his fingers, pressing them against the front inner walls of Loki's pussy, and chuckles lowly when Loki lets out choked whine. 

"Who's the impatient one, now, little brother?" He taunts, regretting it a moment later when Loki bites hard on his lower lip. "Okay, okay, I yield," he says and sighs in relief when Loki licks his abused lip to soothe it. 

Then Loki is lifting himself up, hands on Thor's shoulders to steady himself and Thor grips his cock to line it up with Loki's entrance. His brother, of course, decides to take a bit of revenge for before and he rubs his slick opening against the head of Thor's cock, teasing him until Thor's hips start to slightly rock upwards of their own accord. 

Loki lets out a breathless chuckle and slowly starts to sink down, apparently deeming his brother's torture enough, for now at least. Thor feels pleasure taking over his body and mind as Loki's tight cunt gives way to his cock, accepting him inside his delicious heat. 

No matter how many times they've fucked before, it's always an intense and overwhelming experience when he enters his brother and they both sigh in pleasure when Loki is finally fully seated on his cock. 

Loki doesn't take any time to adjust to the feeling of having him inside him. He starts rolling his hips rhythmically, his slick inner walls rubbing firmly around Thor's dick, making them both moan. 

Their lips brush together sloppily as Loki begins to lift himself up and sink back down, Thor's cock dragging in and out of his wet cunt. Thor attaches his mouth on Loki's neck, his beard rubbing against the sensitive skin as he licks and sucks on Loki's pale flesh. 

"Brother," Loki breathes out, his hips now moving at a steady pace as he fucks himself on Thor's cock. Thor has his hands on Loki's ass, squeezing the round globes in his large palms and helping his movements, allowing him to set a faster and ruthless pace. 

"My beautiful queen," Thor rasps, his mouth now traveling lower, so he can suck bruises on Loki's shoulders and collarbone, loving the way his brother's gorgeous body looks with his marks on it. 

Loki's moans grow louder and more desperate as he keeps riding him, his nails digging into the flesh of Thor's shoulders, his eyes fluttering close and his head falling back, exposing more skin for Thor to kiss and bite. Loki's pretty dick slaps against their stomachs in sync with Loki's movements and with every bruise Thor leaves on his brother's body, he can feel Loki's sweet cunt soaking more and more around his cock, his slick dripping down the length of Thor's cock and onto his balls and his thighs.

"Always so wet for me, my love," Thor grunts, head dipping down to take one of Loki's nipples into his mouth, sucking on it until the nub is hard and deliciously red. 

Loki whines, his movements only barely faltering when Thor bites on his sensitive nipple. "Only for you, my king," he says and Thor's always thrilled to hear his brother's voice so ruined. "Your cock was made to fill my cunt, brother. Made just for me to enjoy and use for my own pleasure," Loki continues, the filthy words making Thor's cock twitch, heat curling in his lower belly. 

"Yes, my sweet Loki, I'm yours. I've always been," Thor tells him and Loki makes a delighted sound at that. He threads his fingers through Thor's short hair and tugs at it, forcing him to withdraw his mouth from Loki's skin so he can look at him. 

Loki's eyes are dark with desire, but still shining dangerously as they lock with Thor's eye, his pace slowing down, as he takes Thor's face in. Thor feels shivers rising down his spine at Loki's intense gaze. There's love in his expression, and awe and wonder, and a storm of many other emotions that Thor can't decipher right now, but still he can't help being surprised that Loki's usually concealed expression has revealed so much to him- that his brother _lets_ him see him without hiding.

"One of the most powerful creatures on all nine realms..." Loki whispers, his hand coming to cup his face, his thumb stroking softly the skin beneath his missing eye. "And I have you wrapped around my finger," he continues and Thor feels his lips curl into a smile.

"Aye," Thor agrees easily; there's no reason to lie, they both know it's the truth. Loki's grin is matching his, now, and he leans closer so their lips are almost brushing together. 

"You should have known better by now, than to trust me with so much power, brother," Loki says and Thor can only smile wider. 

"You've always said that I'm a fool, why would I change now?" He tells him and Loki lets out a delighted laugh, the sound even more beautiful than his moans, and pulls him in a deep, hungry kiss. 

Loki kisses him with a desperation that takes his breath away and leaves him dizzy, all tongues and teeth, until they’re both panting against each other's mouth. Then Loki is pulling away, grabbing one of his hands and guiding it between his legs, beneath his cock. 

"Make me come, Thor," he says, or more like _demands_ , and Thor has never been happier to comply. 

He rubs over Loki's clit with the pads of his fingers, circling it again and again, as Loki picks up his pace. Powerful thighs move Loki's body up and down, slick sounds echoing in the quiet room every time Thor cock slides in his brother's wet cunt. 

"Are you gonna come for your king, Loki?" Thor asks as he keeps playing with Loki's clit, knowing the sounds his brother makes well enough to understand that he's getting really close.

"Is that an official order, my king?" Loki asks him and Thor can't help laughing fondly, breathlessly, bringing a smile on his Loki's lips, as well.

"It is. Show me how much you love being my queen, brother," he _commands_ this time and he rocks his hips upwards, cock slamming into Loki so he'll have no other choice but to obey. 

Loki cries out his name again and again as Thor fucks into him with forceful thrusts and it's not long before Thor feels his brother's cunt quivering and clenching around his dick. Thor fucks him through his orgasm and he can't resist slipping his hand a bit lower so he can touch Loki's wet folds that stretch around his length, playing softly with his brother's weeping cunt until his fingers are wet from Loki's slickness. 

He never wastes a chance to taste Loki so he brings the fingers in his mouth, sucking on them thoroughly until they're completely clean, moaning contently at his brother's taste. 

"Do you always have to do that?" Loki huffs, but Thor can tell that his voice is more fond than actually annoyed. 

"Aye! It was not a lie when I said that you have the sweetest cunt on all nine realms, my love," Thor replies and Loki rolls his eyes, but there's a wide grin on his lips that tells Thor that he is more than pleased with his answer.

Whatever Loki was planning to say dies in his throat when Thor takes his neglected cock in his hand, gripping it firmly and starting to stroke it. Instead, a beautiful moan comes out of his mouth, followed by a broken mewl when Thor rubs the wet head. 

Thor still slams his hips up into Loki as well as he can, with Loki meeting him halfway, sinking down on his cock like he can't stand being empty, nit even for a second. This time they reach their orgasms together at the same time, each other's name falling from their lips between their breathless pants as they come. Loki stains their stomachs with his release and Thor spills his seed deep inside Loki's greedy cunt.

He welcomes Loki in his arms when his brother collapses against him, his body soft and warm and pliant and fitting perfectly in his embrace. He nuzzles Loki's hair, inhaling his pleasant sweet scent, and places a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Did that help, brother?" Loki asks with a fake innocence, nibbling on the damp skin of his neck.

"It did. But I'm afraid I might be in need of a bit more of your help," Thor replies and slowly gets up from the throne with Loki in his arms. Loki lets out a startled yelp when Thor easily throws him over his shoulder and starts walking down the stairs and towards the doors of the throne room. 

"This is not a becoming way for a king to carry his queen, Thor! Let me down," Loki protests - it only makes Thor hold him more tightly - and uses his seidr to dress them. Thor guesses that was a good idea, even though he's sure that Loki's full cunt dripping cum - _his_ cum - down his thighs would be a breathtaking sight. 

"But I'm the king, Loki, I shall do as I please," Thor says teasingly, throwing Loki's words back at him and giving his ass a playful slap. 

"You brute!" Loki yells and squirms in his hold, but he's laughing uncontrollably now and it's music to Thor's ears. 

The burden of the crown is definitely less heavy when you have the right queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading🤗❤️


End file.
